The Inevitable
by cherub999
Summary: Squall left for Esthar accidentally finding himself the answer to his sister's death, a father and a true love he thought he could never have. SeiferxSquall AU, YAOI, Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Note: AU. This is my first ever fanfic. I do hope it would be worthwhile.

Summary: Squall left for Esthar where he and Selphie found out something about Seifer's disloyalty towards his fiance. Blackmailing the blond had been a fun work and falling in love was totally unexpected. Seifer found himself losing his and his father's deal in order to be with Squall.His sister's death was put to peace when he found himself a father willing to compensate for all his wrongs.

* * *

Chapter One

_Torrents of water pour from the sky, ironically hiding tears of mourners muttering words of condolences. The bereaved figures of the two apparent mother and son  
stood close to each other miserably drowning under the black umbrella._

_Slowly, the crowd that was gathered just about scant moments ago found themselves trying to reach home simultaneously evading the drops of rain.  
The quiet dispersal insinuates the start of the vanishing of the figments of memories of the respected departed._

_The vast area of the now soaked cemetery resembles a swamp of tombstones and dead hopes. The trees surrounding the place seem to grow much  
larger as every minute seem to be darker. Swayed by the strong wind, the branches seem to be giving out news that the abode of death has once again accommodated another tenant. Statues of angels and other images guarded the forgotten caskets andputrid bodies slowly being eaten by maggots and what like.  
Soon,his sister would be eaten up, too._

_Squall looked longingly at the damp loose earth in front of him secretly waiting for her sister's arm to pop out and drag him to  
her new home beneath the ground._

_At the age of ten, the only friend he has was his sister, Ellone. He's always been the loner not wanting to playwith anyone but himself and occasionally with his sister. Eight years of gap made Ellone the perfect image of a sister. Although Squall wasof the strange liking and interest, it only made Ellone feel rather satisfied to have his little brother close to her. Now that the loving sister is gone, the harsh reality of true loneliness threatens his now sorrowful state._

"_Mom?" he asked his mother while tugging the woman's coat. _

_"Yes, dear?" she replied, hastily brushing the tears that stained her cheeksby the back of his gloved hand. Trying hard to decipher the meaning of his mother's forced smile, he sighed and gave out a pout.  
It's in his nature to think over about even the tiniest of matters and it helped develop his IQ.  
_

"_Ell's never gonna come back, is she?" Raine sobbed loudly upon hearing the silly statement. Innocence can be quite harsh when dealing with emotions. Her daughter was one f the most cherished treasures she has and having lost her felt like losing half of her life. _

_It aches just to think about not hearing the lady's soothing voice anymore. Besides, she's been the only one to console her about his husband. Keeping it a secret from Squall would still be for a while and she can still manage to keep it having Squall not interested in the matter. Calming herself a little, she knelt down in front of his son and stroked the damp chocolate locks of Squall hair._

_ "No, dear..." she trailed off breaking into sobs again. _

_"Never..." she managed, and pulled Squall into a tight embrace._

* * *

"Squall dear, the phone's ringing." Raine called out from the kitchen.

The sweet aroma of pancakes waffling in the air made him feel more at home than ever. It was his 18th birthday and probably his last day in Deling City. He'll be heading to Esthar this afternoon together with his friend, Selphie.

He luckily passed the scholarship exam in the Esthar University and will be taking up Culinary Arts as his course. Although a bit vocational, he's doing this to carry on his mother's frustration of becoming a chef cook. His aunt Quistis owns a lot of hotels and restaurants and has been crazy dreaming of having him as one of his cook.

The woman loves him enough to let him and Selphie stay for the rest of their college years with her and give them the assured jobs after graduating.  
It took a long time to convince him to stay with her. He hates privileges especially when he hadn't even done any worthy doings to receive such offer. He never indulge to any luxury unless it's from his own blood and sweat. Although after a bit of coaxing and requesting to work as waiters on one of her establishments instead, the deal was on.

"Squall, phone please." her mother called out again. He's been packing his thing for his departure and although happy to have to experience more than this suburban town, he never cease to worry about his mother. His aunt Edea will be coming over to take his place together with his son, Aldrich. Her mother can't leave because of their business and she never really liked Esthar saying men out there are pure evil. He never took seriously, though. It was just his mother's excuse to help Squall learn to be independent.

He zipped his luggage close and head towards the living room. He'll miss the house, the bright rooms and the furniture, the wooden floor and the family pictures; it was just his perfect haven.

He gave out a sigh and greeted the caller, "Morning, Squall here." Squeals of excitement made him distance the phone from his ear. Frowning, he again put the receiver back to his ear only to distance it again as the shrill voice rocked his head out,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SQUALLY!!" Scoffing yet again, he gently tugged the phone close to his now violated ear, "Hell, Selph keep that up and I'll hang up on you forever." A soft chuckle tickled his ear proceeded by an apology.

"Sorry, Squally I'm just excited." She giggled.

_'You always are'_he thought to himself. The ball of energy must have had chocolates for breakfast. Not wanting to discuss anything, he waited for her to state whatever she has in mind. He was never fit to the role of an interviewer nor the interviewee. He always found the pleasure of just listening or maybe not caring at all. "I can't wait to have your mom's pancakes! And oh and oh!" she once again gave out a never ending giggle. Squall rolled his eye as if to expect another long nonsense blabber. "I'm all packed! See you in a while and I love you, grumpy butt!" she said as if sensing some bad vibration about Squall's mood.

'_Thank, God that was just that.'_ He never expected it to be quite short of a talk. He then went to the kitchen to help his mom. It was his last day and he'll be gone for a long while before visiting. He woke up with his mom's embrace and pecks on his cheek. He never expected his last day to be quite sweet like that. He entered the small room of their kitchen with heavy lids. The brightness of the room was blinding and the big window across the room was widely open to accommodate more light. The view outside captured the image of the sea gently having the variation of colours as the waves reflect the rays of the sun, the sea gulls were up above the vast expanse of water settling for their early lunch.

Looking away from the serene scenery, he found his mom setting the last piece of pancake on a plate.

"Squall, I told you to wait for me in the table, didn't I?" the gentle woman said. Her face never ceases to smile even in the most stressing days they have encountered. The whole mother role embraces her perfectly. 

He felt bad about leaving, but to leave is to save them both from the threats of poverty. They share the gene of refusing any help from anyone unless they both worked for it. Having their own bakery and working as clerk on their mayor's office won't let them live the way he wanted to.

He heard his mom crying just last night and it took him less than a minute to find himself sleeping in his mom's room. The only way to show how much he loved the woman was to care. He nodded his agreement to his mom but before he could walk away, her mom called him back. Walking towards Squall, she held out her arms to welcome Squall into an embrace. Squall did so. Blinking back her tears, she remembered the time when she last hugged her boy. That was the burial of Ellone, but instead of saying _'Never..'_ she smiled.

Suppressing all the agony of being left, she muttered, "Happy Birthday."

To be Continued..

_Note:_I would like to know how I did for my first fanfic chapter. I do hope you liked it. Seifer isn't in the story yet, but the next chapter would be stating his condition. Anyways, I would really appreciate reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The sound of fist slamming the armrest of the couch echoed in the silent room. Heated with fury and annoyance, the distance between the two men seemed to boil of pressure.

Sitting down, Seifer Almasy tilted his head back trying to pull himself together. The notion drawn by his father got the best of him burning even the slightest bit of his patience. Breathing between his teeth, he looked at the still standing man in front of him.

"Hell, Andrew. Go to hell."

Another slamming of fist sounded, but it wasn't Seifer this time. As if mimicking what his son did, Andrew Almasy sank down to his seat and let his head drop against his office chair. Deep inhales of breath took the man to gather his full composure. How can a boy be so annoying? He never intended to spoil his son, but look at what he is now. Living life like the creator of the whole universe. Someone has to act or they'll end up being bossed around.

Scratching his jaw, he made himself clear once and for all."Seifer, the engagement is on. No backing out, no complaining, period." He gave him the sternest look he can afford hoping that at least he could intimidate his son, but who was he kidding? It isn't gonna work, anyway. The guy has a confidence of a dinosaur.

Seeing the look his father gave him, he broke out in laughter. What was the man thinking? No looks like that can bring him to his knees. Not even the king of the world can stain his ego. Stomping his feet for lack of air, he saw the man look away with a playful grin.

He stopped laughing abruptly and raked a hand through his perfectly combed back hair. Lightly pissed by the rather snickering man, he stood up and cocked an eyebrow. Waiting for reply, he crossed his arms in front of him. "Whatcha thinkin', father dear?" he said, mockery visible in his tone.

"Laugh your heart out, son" he mocked, crossing his arms in front of him as well. "I'm serious about this and if I want to, I can have both of you married in no time." Abusing his authority, he continued. "Besides, Rinoa's a sweet girl and is head-over-heels about you. You should be proud."

Quirking a brow at the what seemed to be a joke, Seifer laughed. "A lot of girls-and trust me I know when there's a lot, are crazy over me." he informed haughtily.

"Which causes your ego to swell abnormally huge." his father countered, mischief playing in his eyes.

Nerve twitching in his temple, Seifer rested his chin on his whitened knuckle. Why can't the old man just give up? It's already been a week. This has never happened before and he's getting tired of it. Straightening his black sweatshirt, he once again occupied his seat. "My ego's fine, old man. Yours has been ruined ever since you first laid eyes on your sinfully attractive son."he said emphasizing the last three words.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to have Rinoa around as my daughter in law to maybe cheer up my ego a bit."he replied darting his eyes to the scowling young man.

"Dammit, Mr. Wrinkles. The girl's a brainless piece of crap.The only thing she does is please his muddy buddy daddy."he said. He may be a womanizer but he has his standards and Rinoa doesn't even come close. Yes, the girl looks good, kinda hot, but as brainless as she is explains the equality.

The girl's a nagger, 'Do this or I'll have my daddy sue you' type of girl. The engagement was made upon her request. She's been stalking Seifer for two months now and she never gets tired. The engagement was his whole new step in seducing him. Too bad it's not gonna work either. The girl doesn't even have a chance to be in his top list of greatest lays. He slept with her once and it only made him despise the girl even more.

It's a stress to have her with him all the time. Talk about a waste of time. Besides his nineteen and single. Commitment comes in the age of fifty-or at least for him it does. Flings and one night stands best fit his lifestyle. He can get whoever the hell he wants without even giving any effort. He's God's gift to women, anyway. At least he thinks he is.

"I never wanted to do this boy,"stated by the suddenly serious father. Left no choice by his terribly spoiled son,he declared. "If you don't please the girl.." he stopped refocusing on his son's expectant look.

"..Then I'll have to drain your bank account." he finished.

The engagement might change his son's life and would be a great opportunity to even expand their glorious company.

Eyes wide and jaw dropped, Seifer stood dumbfound for a moment. There's no way this is actually happening. It's just impossible to be tied in a knot at the most active and fun years of his life. Far worse, one false move and he'll end up broke.

"You don't scare m--'he was immediately cut off.

"This is your future, boy. I'll do anything to make it right."

The old man has never been that serious in front him, except for that instance when a girl accused him of being her daughter's father. Of course it was just a big joke from his buddies.

Although greatly confused, he still won't run away from this mess. Running's for losers and he's too cool be one. How about he just agree? Hell no,he'd rather die than to see the girl smiling in victory. He gave out a humorless laugh and turned back.

"You always know I'll play dirty on this so what's the point of your threat?"

"Seifer--"

"I'd rather be sued for bigamy and be broke forever than to shack with that bimbo of yours."

This is getting harder and harder every minute. What can he possibly do to make this proud wall break down? It just seem impossible to spot any weakness. And here he is thinking he could convince his own son. He inhaled another large amount of oxygen to prevent his once again rising fury.

"Damn, Seifer. I'm not asking you to love the girl. At least treat her as a girl." he pleaded. Maybe if he soften himself a little then his son would, too.

Chuckling at the plea that boosted up his ego even more, he intoned. "Treat her as a girl?"he mocked cocking his head he did so. "Does that mean banging her brains out?"he played, hooking his chin with his finger. "I've done that before and guess what?"he asked proudly. Knowing his father won't ask what, he continued. "I ended up in the bathroom. Frustrating, I know."he said sympathizing with himself. This is hopeless,both of them won't let anyone win.

What can make Seifer change his mind? There's none actually, but there's got to be something that can at least make the boy try. Andrew's lip then curve upward to form a smile. That's funny, why did he only think of it. He should've known better having many the casinos in his ownership.This might just be it.

Gazing up to his son, he blurted out his proposal. "Let's make another deal. Only this time, we'll have my property involved. Like a bet." he said.

Seifer's interest lit up. He clambered back to his seat and ushered the man to continue. Now this is something he might just agree with. This should fun. Money and property involved? There's no way he'll miss this.

Seeing the sudden change on his son's mood, his smile widened even more. Oh yes victory at last. Only partially this time. Still, it's better to try.

"If you and Rinoa last for at least six months without any mess, you'll get our vacation house in Deling, two of my cars and.." he stopped clearing his throat. He can't hide his excitement now.

"What?"Seifer asked impatiently. The old man always has the way to piss him even under small circumstances.

Andrew stood up from his seat and headed toward his his son. "And you can forget about the engagement. But," he stopped again.

Seifer rolled his eyes in annoyance. His father has always been a nuisance and he hates waiting, why can't he just blurt it all out in a sentence.

Grinning, Andrew continued. "But if something comes wrong on the way, then I'll have to take your money and cars and we'll keep the engagement until both of you get married. There's no playing dirty on this, Seifer. We make our deal clear. If you lose, then be a man."

Well,it's better to try and earn something than to fight this all over and end up marrying the the walking dummy anyway. He'll never lose and he's sure as hell he'll beat the man hard. Besides, he's experienced. Womanizing will be kept as silent as possible. Suspicion will never even be felt.

He held out his hand for a handshake, "Deal's on." he said. Images of money and other luxuries are now conjured in his mind swallowing every bit of his imagination.

"Deal's on." Andrew replied ending the exchange shortly. He started forward his desk to retrieve his seat. "Careful, Seifer. The girl might have eyes behind his back."

He snapped back to reality as his father's word knocked on his cranium. Smiling at the statement, he stood up. "I'm a living legend, Andrew. I'll never get caught red handed." He's already started his way to the door when his father called out.

"I just hope not. If loyalty isn't your virtue then I hope caution is."

Not minding his father's words, he left.

Author's note.: Ok, one of these days I'll add more to this chapter or maybe revise some of the details.. I'm not yet so sure about this one. Reviews please..

* * *


End file.
